Love Bite
by Akito Souma
Summary: Sometimes life hands you humiliation. Other times, an opportunity...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I do not own any of the characters created for and used in the series. I am making no money from this story or any other that has been written using characters from DBZ. Akira Toriyama is the creator and owner of Dragonball Z and its characters. I am merely borrowing them. The purpose of this story is entertainment for fans of the Dragonball Z series as well as for those who simply enjoy reading, and also to encourage free, educated thinking whenever possible.

Love Bite

by Akito Souma

Zarbon's lips taste like a woman's. His skin and hair are soft and heavy with perfume. The feminine curves of his body are distracting, and the press of his desire barely noticeable as it is concealed by the crotch guard of his uniform. Vegeta's eyes remain open throughout the entirety of the kiss, and his mind is flooded with the image of the alien's delicate, faintly glowing beauty.

When Zarbon pulls back just enough to allow him to catch his breath, and to smile at him, Vegeta is faced with a choice--enjoy that small amount of privacy and use it to recompose himself, or waste it and ensure something unpleasant for himself in the near future.

The choice is easy.

He closes the distance between them without a second thought, head still spinning from the sudden, prolonged invasion of his mouth--Zarbon's smile widens as he observes Vegeta moving in…

Vegeta smiles inwardly as he gives in to temptation, allowing his tongue to slide teasingly past Zarbon's as they lock lips for the second time. Zarbon moans with pleasure when he feels the sharp edges of Vegeta's teeth skate over his tongue. He chuckles when those teeth clamp over his tongue, and waits for them to release it so he can continue enjoying this somewhat unexpected reciprocation of his lust.

He locks eyes with Vegeta.

And a word works it's way into Zarbon's mind. _Shit_.

Unbelievable pain floods his mouth as those teeth, so much sharper than he'd given them credit for, press down hard, tearing through the meat of his tongue, ripping it open and causing thick drops of blood to well forth. Zarbon wraps his hands around Vegeta's throat, squeezing hard, but somehow he knows already that he is too late to prevent what's happening to him.

His screams of pain are muffled, swallowed by Vegeta's vengeful kiss. The screams of pain turn to screams of rage as Zarbon stares into Vegeta's coldly furious black eyes. Vegeta looks back calmly even as Zarbon attempts to throttle him, refusing to let up from the pressure on Zarbon's tongue; indeed, the pressure (and with it the pain) increases as Vegeta begins to chew.

Zarbon cannot believe this is happening to him. _Where is everyone? Why isn't someone doing something?? I'm Frieza's right-hand man, damnit, there will be hell to pay for this! _Are the **feelings **that rage inside of him. His thoughts, however, are much less intelligible through the haze of pain and the near-sickening surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

What they are locked in--lips pressed together, Vegeta's arms encircling Zarbon in a mock-embrace--could not be mistaken by anyone as a kiss. Zarbon's thick black blood, warming quickly as it leaves his cold, lizard-like body, pours forth as from a faucet, dripping over both his and Vegeta's lips and chin. Vegeta's previously neat blue and white uniform is darkened with it, the rich, delicate embroidery of Zarbon's elegant cloak is covered in it, and Vegeta is growling now--growling, deep in his throat; at this close proximity Zarbon can feel it rumbling from within his chest, and he (a battle-hardened warrior) experiences the ridiculous urge to sob in dismay as he realizes Vegeta's intention.

Just a second. Too late.

Zarbon will tell himself later that he could not have prevented what happened. That attempting to pull away or do anything short of killing the insolent _monkey _(not an option since Frieza would have found it unforgivable--killing his beloved pet, that is) would have resulted in the weeks of humiliation that followed, just as surely as his chosen action had. He will never quite believe it, though. After all…how could a dumb animal truly gain control over one of the army's elite? Both ideas were equally distressing.

And somehow, beneath all the layers of pride and self-confidence that come with being the Ice-jiin tyrant's advisor and with being absolutely, devastatingly beautiful, Zarbon finds it harder to believe that he could have prevented the _accident_…and easier to believe that Vegeta had--in a way he can't express--control of him from the very start.

This belief torments him in the weeks to come. Weeks when, standing stiffly behind his master, he will endure laughter and insults from his inferiors. Weak, low-class soldiers that should have been too much in awe of him to ever once think of mocking him. He will burn to say something, anything, to defend himself…and for once in his life find himself incapable of saying a single word. Rage will fester inside of him. But stronger than that, fear…fear of retaliation. Sometimes…you just have to listen to your gut, even when the person you're itching to kill is supposedly so much weaker than you. Because what _will _have happened…will not stoke nearly as much rage inside of him as it will horror, when he recalls the look in the eyes of the one who caused his disgrace.

And now is the moment.

In the space of that one second that it took him to realize what was about to happen, it has already come to pass. With a flash of light on teeth, and blood, Vegeta has abruptly pulled away from his grip on Zarbon's tongue.

But he has taken Zarbon's tongue with him.

He chokes on the pain. Actually, physically chokes on it. He feels his own blood sliding down his throat and this causes him to choke further. Leaning over, his stomach protesting against the trauma, he opens his mouth…and a flood pours forth. Blood, blood, so much blood…how can such a small organ contain so much? His vision is swimming and his knees have grown weak. He collapses, writhing on the ground. He's been wounded in battle before…many times. But this…it's unthinkable. It shouldn't have happened! This agony…he could not have prepared himself for it.

The gushing of blood shows no signs of stopping any time soon, and faced with either swallowing it or spilling it on the ground, Zarbon chooses to swallow--like every good "advisor" must.

Tipping his head back and pressing his fingers against the bloody stump, he glares at the insolent Saiyan…and feels the blood in his veins turn warm with terror. Vegeta has not moved from his place against the wall where Zarbon had first leaned in (as he held him still by force) to deliver the scathing kiss he'd withheld for so long. He is simply looking on, detached, as Zarbon gasps and howls and sways on his knees. Protruding from his mouth…Zarbon's tongue. A full inch of it.

Once Zarbon has made eye-contact, something inside of Vegeta's cold, dead gaze changes. Slowly, purposefully, he sucks the severed flesh into his mouth and chews. In a matter of seconds, he is swallowing it down and then…in a sudden show of unrestrained contempt, he leans forward and _spits _dark, lukewarm blood at the ground where Zarbon kneels. Then…he turns and walks away.

Zarbon is not sure he could say anything, even if he had a tongue to say it with. The shock of being treated so, when he is used to absolute fear and respect, is too great. Staring at the retreating Saiyan's back and struggling to find his grip on the conflicting sensations--fury, outrage, nausea, dizzying pain, surprise, disturbance, and unexpectedly…humility--he realizes that there is no way he can hide this. That he will be given perhaps a few hours of blessed secrecy, since no one will expect him to be able to audibly relate what happened to him. But even if Frieza doesn't demand that he communicate it some other way…even if Vegeta doesn't brag about his "victory" to anyone who will listen…these corridors are lined up and down with security cameras, and not only will everyone see who bested him but they will see how it was done.

By his own folly. To kiss a Saiyan--one who was enslaved to his master, and who showed open hatred for him. Perhaps the stupidest thing he had ever done.

The failed attempt at rape…bad enough. But they would all watch--Frieza would show it to a massive audience, he was sure…he found such things amusing--as the Saiyan he'd intended to overpower turned around and ripped his tongue from his mouth in something like a scene from a horror movie. And then ate it afterwards.

How…embarrassing.

These images of eminent humiliation filled his mind as he knelt in stunned silence in a pool of his own blood. Staring fixedly at the _monster _walking away from him, Zarbon experienced a surge of self-hatred as, when Vegeta suddenly turned and looked at him over his shoulder, he felt the burn of terror.

"Tell your friends…once you've grown it back…tell them--I was being kind. Tell them that they'd better make sure that their higher power levels can protect them from my wrath…if they are ever stupid enough to try that. I won't be so merciful next time to anyone who _dares _to touch me."

He smiled, canines gleaming in the light, black blood painting his lips.

"That was just a love bite."

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I wanted to do something a little unexpected (while keeping Vegeta in character). Heh heh. Let me know if I succeeded by reviewing.


End file.
